Gaming the System
by Thirst4Chicken
Summary: No matter how hard she tries, Emily just can't seem to defeat Blaine. So when a suspicious man offers her a Volcano Badge in exchange for something else, she agrees to his terms. Original Characters, no background necessary. Strong M rating.


" **Gaming the System"**

"I can't believe I lost _again_ ," Emily whined as she left the Cinnabar Gym and walked out into the blazing summer sun.

It was a beautiful day on Cinnabar Island, which meant the sky was blue, the sun was high, and the air was warm. At sixteen, Emily was dressed for the heat in her denim short-shorts and tie-dye crop top that left her bare legs and belly exposed, completed by her nearly knee-high boots and the green baseball cap she almost never removed, the back of which supported her long black ponytail.

Under any other circumstances, Emily might have tried to enjoy the day, perhaps by throwing on a bikini and hitting the beach; catch a few rays, play in the water, maybe even find a hot guy to pound her into the sand. It sounded like a good time. Unfortunately, she had other things on her mind.

Like the fact she had just lost to Blaine, the Cinnabar Island Gym Leader, for the _ninth time in a row_. No matter how hard she tried, no matter what Pokémon she used, Emily just _couldn't_ defeat Blaien and earn her Volcano Badge!

"Stupid Fire-type Pokémon," she complained as she heard the automatic door of the gym hiss shut behind her. "Stupid Burn Heals. Stupid Blaine with his Full Restores."

Grumpy and irritated, Emily walked to the east side of the Gym facing the ocean and the Seafoam Islands in the distance and then collapsed against the far wall, sliding down until she was sitting on the ground with her legs pulled up to her chest. The ocean air felt nice on her face, bare legs, her exposed arms and shoulders, and was probably the only thing keeping her from breaking down in tears.

"I'm never going to get my Volcano Badge," she said sadly, fighting back tears as she sat in the shadow of the Gym that forever tormented her. "I might as well give up."

"Hey, um…Emily, right?"

Emily looked up as she heard someone approaching from around the front of the Gym. It was an older man with messy blonde hair, at least in his forties, somewhat overweight and with cracked glasses that indicated he was probably one of the scientists working at the Cinnabar Lab, or else a trainer hired by Blaine. Emily had sworn she had seen the man before, which made sense considering he seemed to know her name.

"Yeah?" she asked, standing up as the strange man spotted her and made his way over. She was immediately aware of how he seemed to look her up and down, his eyes pausing for just a _little_ too long over her legs and chest, something she was unfortunately used to at this point in her life.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sneak up on you or anything," the man said as he came to a stop in front of the girl, smiling uncertainly. He held out a hand, as though to introduce himself. "My name is David, David Sherman."

"Emily," she introduced herself, hesitantly shaking his hand. "How do you know me?"

"Oh, we've fought before," David told her with his small and uncertain smile. "I'm one of the Trainers here at the Gym. You creamed me, by the way, knocked out my poor Ponyta in no time flat. You're quite good."

"Yeah, well, not good enough," Emily said, leaning back against the Gym wall again and shoving her hands in the pockets of her short-shorts. "It doesn't matter how many times I beat guys like you if I can't defeat Blaine."

"Yes, that's actually why I'm here," David said, sniffing lightly as he pushed his glasses back up his nose. "See, I've been watching you these last couple of weeks, Emily, and I couldn't help but notice you've had some, ah… _trouble_ with Blaine. You see, I used to be a Trainer just like you, once. I had dreams of collecting all eight badges and challenging the Pokémon League. I imagine that must be your dream as well?"

"It was," Emily said, sighing in defeat. "But it's never going to happen if I can't beat Blaine and get the Volcano Badge."

"And that's where I believe I might be able to help you," David replied.

Emily was intrigued. "Help me how? Give me tips on how to beat Blaine?"

"Oh, better than that," David began to explain, his voice lowering as though he was afraid they would be overheard, causing Emily to lean in a little so she could hear him properly. "You see, I've worked with Blaine for quite some time now, and he trusts me. Enough that I have my own copy of keys to the Gym, keys that open _any_ room…including the room where Blaine keeps the Volcano Badges he hands out to those who defeat him."

Emily's eyes widened. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I could _get_ you a Volcano Badge," David told her explicitly. "I can even register it directly to you, I know how to do it. Then you can leave the island and continue on your journey, and Blaine would be none the wiser."

To Emily, this sounded like the opportunity of a lifetime. A chance to finally leave Cinnabar Island and go after her eighth and final badge? A chance to challenge the Pokémon League and potentially become the next Kanto Champion? It sounded too good to be true!

"What's the catch?" she finally asked, leaning in a little bit. "There's no way you would do all this for no reason. You could lose your job if Blaine finds out. So what's the catch?"

At this, David smiled, and Emily felt a shiver run down her spine as she noticed his eyes slowly look her adolescent form up and down behind the cracked lenses of his glasses. Suddenly, the 'catch' became all too clear.

"Let's just say I've had a bit of a dry spell for the last few years," David explained, placing a hand on the wall next to Emily, as if to try to intimidate her. "And you, my dear, are easily the most attractive young woman I've seen on this island in a _very_ long time. You need this badge, I need some… _company_. I'll let you do the math."

Emily knew she wasn't the smartest girl in the world, but even she knew how to do enough math to solve _that_ particular equation.

"But I'm only sixteen," Emily said uncertainly, feeling herself blush under the older man's lecherous gaze. "And you're like…forty."

"Just makes it all the more enjoyable for me," David admitted, his smile growing more frightening with every minute. "So, what do you say? Just the one time, and then you never have to come back to this island ever again."

Emily was conflicted. As much as she desperately wanted to leave Cinnabar Island and finally continue on her journey to the Pokémon League…did she want it _this_ bad? It wasn't that she was afraid of having sex; she'd been with a couple guys already despite her young age, but both of them had been around her age or only slightly older. This man, David Sherman – if that was his real name – was _at least_ forty years old, and certainly not her type. He was overweight, nerdy, _old_ …but he also had access to a Volcano Badge.

 _Besides, it's not like I ever have to see him again after this,_ Emily thought to herself. _If I can just close my eyes and bear it for a single lay, I'll be one step closer to being Champion of the Pokémon League. Isn't that worth it?_

"Alright," she said hesitantly, agreeing to David's terms. "You get me, and I get the badge. Happy?"

"Ecstatic," David said with another creepy grin before looking around once again to ensure neither of them was being watched or listened in on. "But I need to know you're serious, or I'm calling the whole thing off. So, if you wouldn't mind…let me see them."

Emily blushed. "What…right here? Out in the open?"

"Show me or there's no deal," David insisted, "and then you'll _never_ get a Volcano Badge."

Blushing deeply, Emily looked around to make sure she and David truly were the only ones on the far side of the Gym. There were some people on the nearby beach, but they were far enough away that there was no way they could see what she was about to do. Sighing, and fighting every instinct that told her not to do so, she obediently grabbed the bottom hem of her top and then lifted until both of her C-cup breasts were exposed.

It being the middle of summer on a semi-tropical island, Emily hadn't worn a bra, and she regretted it as she felt David's eyes immediately lock onto her tits. They were perky and round, and her nipples began to harden as she felt the cool breeze of the ocean kiss her bare skin. She knew she had nice breasts, every guy she had so much as fooled around with had told her so, but the hunger in David's eyes scared her a little, and promised a rough evening ahead.

"Perfect," David whispered, reaching out and taking one of the girl's breasts in his hands. She whimpered a little and fought not to back away as he gave it a soft squeeze. "Meet me just inside the Pokémon Mansion tonight after dark. I'll bring the badge with me. And wear what you're wearing now; I'll enjoy taking all of it off of you later tonight."

Emily walked inside the Pokémon Mansion just as the sun was setting, shivering a little as the summer heat gave way to the coolness of the night. The mansion itself was abandoned, save for some stray Rattata and Koffing, but the derelict nature of the building still gave her the creeps. Luckily, she didn't have to wait very long.

"Right on time," David said as he entered the building a few minutes later, closing and locking the doors to the mansion behind him. "Don't want to be interrupted, do we?"

"I want to see the badge first," Emily told him with a frown as he reached out to take her hand, pulling back instead a little defensively. "You got your proof earlier. Where's mine?"

David smiled. "Smart girl. Always check your goods before you buy them. Fair enough."

With that, he pulled out the badge Emily had longed to see for three whole weeks, the emblem of fire that certified she had defeated Gym Leader Blaine and was thus one step closer to challenging the Pokémon League. She was so taken aback by her desire for the badge that she actually reached out to take it, only for David to pull it away from her.

"Uh-uh! Look, don't touch!" he said with a scandalous smirk behind the cracked lenses of his glasses. "You'll have all the time in the world to touch it after you're done touching me. Now, are we ready?"

"Fine," Emily said with a roll of her eyes. "Let's just get this over with."

"I love that detached attitude of yours," David told her as he grabbed the girl by the hand and began leading her deeper into the mansion. "Follow me, I know just the place."

The 'place' ended up being one of the mansion's many abandoned rooms, one not far from the front entrance, but far enough away that it granted the two of them a fair amount of privacy. The room was filled with overturned furniture and covered in scientific papers scattered all over the floor, but David had eyes only for the large red armchair pressed against the far wall of the room.

A few moments later, David was lounging comfortably in the armchair and Emily was kneeling on the ground in front of him and trying to stuff as much of his cock into her mouth as she could.

"Fuuuuuck," the older man groaned as he felt the teenager finally wrap her lips around his engorged cock. "You have no idea how long I've wanted this."

He was bigger than she had imagined he would be, Emily had to give him that, and that concerned her a little; all of the men she had been with before had average or perhaps even slightly thinner than average cocks, but David's member was thick and large, and she was worried she wouldn't be able to fit the entire thing in her mouth.

But that didn't mean she wouldn't try.

Taking just the head of David's dick into her mouth, Emily used one of her hands to stroke the length of his member, slowly jacking him off right into her mouth. She licked up and down his dick, from top to bottom, over and over, lubricating him and making him easier for her to potentially fit down her throat. Within minutes, she was successfully bobbing her head up and down on his dick, sucking it deeper and deeper with every movement.

Above her, David merely groaned in pleasure as Emily sucked his dick, one of his hands on the back of her head, as if guiding her, or else guaranteeing she never fully removed herself from his cock. At one point he tried to take her hat off so he could better watch the teenager swallow his meat, but Emily had smacked his hand away when he did so.

"Not the hat," Emily gasped, taking the opportunity to catch her breath, still jacking him off with one hand. "The hat stays on."

"Whatever you say," David agreed before reaching down and pulling her crop top up over her perky breasts, freeing them from their cloth restraint. "But everything else will come off eventually. That's the deal."

Emily resumed the blowjob after that, taking his cock into her mouth again and bobbing faster and faster as he gripped the back of her head with one hand and roughly groped her naked breasts with the other. She kissed his cock each and every time she came upon its head before wrapping her lips around it and swallowing as much as she could, causing the man above her to groan in unimaginable pleasure. She licked him up and down, up down, and coating his meat in her saliva and relishing in the taste of his sex despite her unwillingness to even be involved in such a situation to begin with.

Meanwhile, David was having the time of his life, looking down upon the attractive teenage girl as she took more and more of his cock into her mouth every minute. Emily was bobbing her head quickly enough that it was causing her naked tits to bounce up and down wonderfully, and David savored the feel of her perky flesh under his fingers as he groped and squeezed them almost painfully roughly. He had been looking forward to fucking this girl since he first laid eyes on her, and he intended to milk as much pleasure out of her as he possibly could.

Eventually, after several minutes of sucking dick, Emily had over half of David's cock in her mouth and was feeling the head of his meat pressing against the back of her throat, causing her to gag. Far from being disgusted, however, this only seemed to further turn on her 'lover.'

"That's it, suck that cock," he grunted as he began thrusting into Emily's mouth every time she took his head farther in until he was practically fucking her mouth. "Take it all, little girl. That's it!"

Despite her obvious discomfort, Emily did her best to maintain her rhythm, even as the older man thrust his cock deeper and deeper into her mouth and eventually down her throat. She had never deepthroated a man before, never even really considered it, but she realized she didn't have much of a choice in this matter; it was happening whether she liked it or not.

As such, Emily closed her eyes and tried to focus on the task at hand: namely, using her mouth to pleasure David's cock until he finally came. This was made difficult by the fact that David was increasingly using her mouth as just another hole to pound into; he had let go of her breasts and was now using both hands to push and pull her head back and forth on his dick, with seemingly no regard as to her own comfort.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," the older man said again and again as he fucked Emily's face, shoving his dick deeper and deeper into her mouth and down her throat with every thrust. "That's it, that's it, that's it!"

"Gugh! Mmm!" Emily tried to speak, but her voice was muffled by the thick man-meat stuffed in her mouth. She was gagging regularly, now, and was increasingly concerned she was going to run out of breath if David didn't stop.

Thankfully for Emily, the sight and sound of her gagging on his cock and struggling to remain conscious was evidently yet another turn on for David, who within moments felt his orgasm overtaking him. Groaning loudly, he thrust his cock as far into Emily's mouth as he could, shoving his entire length down her teenage throat, and erupted.

Because David's cock was buried in her throat, Emily didn't so much swallow his jizz as simply allow it to be shot directly down her throat and into her stomach. Her jaw ached and there were tears in her eyes as she struggled to breathe around the thick meat stuffed into her mouth, especially as it shuddered and shot load after load of cum down her throat.

"GUH!" Emily gasped for air as David finally released her, allowing her to withdraw his cock from her mouth and take her first breath of fresh air in what felt like forever. The last load of his cum shot out of his dick just as she was released, and so landed right on her face instead of being launched down her throat like every other load. "Huh! Huh! Huh! Arceus!"

"Fuck, that was good," David said roughly as he leaned back in the armchair, his swollen cock still twitching and connected to Emily's mouth by several strands of saliva and a jet of cum. "You're quite the little cocksucker, Emily. I'm impressed."

Emily was still too busy catching her breath to reply, and so her only response was to glare at David as she finally took off her crop top entirely and used it to wipe her face clean of cum and saliva. In doing so, however, she unwittingly revealed the entirety of her upper body to David, who was only too pleased to drink in the girl's nudity.

"Mmm, perhaps it was a mistake to have you swallow," David contemplated with a perverted smile as he eyed Emily's naked tits. "I would have loved to cover your breasts in my cum."

"You…didn't exactly…give me a _choice_ ," Emily told him angrily, still catching her breath and coughing a little.

"Let's not point fingers, my dear," David said mockingly, his cruel grin only growing larger as he looked at the half-naked girl on her knees. "Now, I appear to be a bit of a mess. I believe you should clean me up?"

Emily glared at him but obeyed, finishing wiping her face clean as she took the older man's limp penis in her hand and began licking it clean of both his cum and her own spit. David took the opportunity to reach down and grope her breasts again as she cleaned him up, which only further contributed to the return of his erection in no time flat.

"Good. Now stand up."

Emily did so, shakily standing up on her own two feet as she watched David do the same. He walked towards the girl and took both of her breasts in his hands as he groped them, squeezing her naked flesh beneath his fingers. It was the first thing he had done all evening that Emily actually found herself enjoying, and she closed her eyes and moaned gently as she felt him roll her nipples between his coarse fingers.

"You like that?" he asked.

"Y-Y-Yes," Emily admitted hesitantly, gasping a little as she felt him pinch one of her nipples.

"Me, too," David whispered back, sending a shiver running down Emily's spine. "I hope you're ready for more. Now…take your boots off."

Emily did as she was told, leaning over so she could pull both of her boots off, along with her socks, leaving her legs and feet bare. She was about to unbutton her shorts and take those off as well when David interrupted her and pushed her hands aside.

"Uh-uh! Allow me," he said, undoing the button on her shorts and then slowly pulling down the zipper. Without another word, and certainly without asking, he then shoved his hand into Emily's underwear until he was practically holding her pussy in his hand.

"Oh!" Emily gasped as she felt the older man finger her adolescent cunt, his digits quickly becoming slick with her juices. "D-D-David…?"

"Just making sure you're ready," David told her with a smile. With that, he withdrew his hand, grabbed the girl's shorts and underwear, and then pulled them straight down until she was left entirely naked save for her green baseball cap.

Emily had been embarrassed before, what with being forced to suck a stranger's dick in an abandoned building and all, but now that she was standing entirely naked in front of him, she found herself losing face. She blushed a deep red and actually went so far as to try to cover her naked breasts and exposed pussy, causing David to laugh mockingly.

"No need to cover up for me," he said as he sat back down in the armchair, his dick already hard and in desperate need of attention. "By the time we're done, dear Emily, I will have seen it all. Now, then…if you would be so kind? My cock won't ride itself, after all."

Emily blushed, but once again did as she was told, walking over to the armchair and then climbing onto it until she was straddling David's waist with her ass in the air and her pussy hovering his engorged cock. She knew what was coming next, but wasn't looking forward to it; if she had almost fainted sucking his dick, wouldn't riding it hurt even more?

Unfortunately, David was impatient, and so took charge of the situation as soon as Emily was straddling him. With her pussy hovering over his cock, he grabbed her hips and then slowly but firmly began to lower her directly onto his dick. Emily groaned as she felt the head of his meat stretch her before finally disappearing inside of her tight little pussy. He kept going after that, inch after inch, lowering Emily bit by bit until he was buried balls-deep in her teenage cunt and he felt her ass flesh against his balls.

"Oh, Arceus," Emily gasped, rocking her hips slightly as she struggled to accommodate the cock buried inside of her. "You're soooo big! It hurts…!"

"I'm sure you'll adjust," David told her, taking the moment to savor the feeling of being balls-deep in Emily's tight pussy with realization that no one had ever before been as deep into her or stretched her out so far. "We could always do anal, if you would prefer…?"

"No!" Emily cried, looking into the man's eyes so he could see the genuine fear there. She already felt as though David's cock had filled her pussy to bursting; surely it would tear her poor ass apart! "No, please, it's okay. Fuck me. Please fuck me. Do whatever you want with me."

David didn't need to be told twice. With Emily's knees bent and her hands pressed against the chair on either side of his head, he slowly took the girl by the hips and began lifting her off his dick…before bringing her slamming back down again, causing her to cry out in both pain and pleasure. Each time he lifted her up until only the head of his cock was still inside her before pulling her back down just as quickly until he was buried to the hilt in her cunt.

They went on like that, with David grabbing Emily by her naked hips and lifting her up and down on his cock, using her adolescent body as little more than a glorified wanking glove. The teenager moaned and groaned as the man's thick meat stroked the inside of her most intimate area, stretching the walls of her pussy as no one ever had before, and she was ashamed to find she was starting to enjoy herself the longer it went on.

Eventually, David found he no longer had to guide Emily by the hips, as she took control of the situation and began rising and falling on her own. As such, he quickly moved his hands back around to cup the cheeks of the girl's ass as she bounced up and down on his dick, squeezing and groping them as hard as he had molested her breasts only minutes before.

"Uhn! Ughn! Ahnnn!" Emily moaned as she rode David's cock, moving up and down and rolling her hips in a desperate attempt to take the older man's dick as deep into her womb as she possibly could. She gripped the material of the armchair beneath her hands as she bucked her hips harder and harder, fucking David with everything she had in her. "Oh, fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

Soon enough, Emily was riding David's dick with such wild abandon that her naked tits were once again bouncing up and down deliciously, enticing the older man to finally let go of her tight ass and instead grope the juggling orbs. Emily moaned softly as she felt David take her breasts in his hands, using and abusing them as he pleased. He even went so far as to take her nipples in his mouth, one at a time, sucking on each breast with everything he had and rolling her nipples between his teeth, causing the girl to hiss and shout as she rode him.

Suddenly, and to her great surprise, Emily found herself overcome by an orgasm of her own, the feel of David's thick cock stroking her insides simply too much for her to bare. Crying out in pleasure, she felt her whole body shook as she came all over his dick, only further lubricating it and making it possible for him to fuck her deeper and harder still.

"Oh, fuuuuck!" Emily cried out as her orgasm wracked her body, causing her to hips to buck wildly and her pussy to tighten around David's cock. "Oh, Arceusssssss!"

The sight and feeling of the sixteen year old not only enjoying herself on his cock, but actually achieving orgasm, proved to be the catalyst for David's own. As the girl fell limp against him, every muscle in her body on pleasurable fire, David lifted Emily by her ass and carried her over to the nearby desk, one still covered in dozens of forgotten papers and files, never removing his cock from her pussy the entire time.

"Ughn!" Emily grunted as David slammed her onto the large desk and then bent over her, proceeding to pound the holy hell out of her. "Oh…oh, Arceus! Oh, fuck!"

David was little more than a beast now, a rampaging Rhydon who wanted nothing more than to get his rocks off. Pinning Emily to the table with her naked legs now wrapping around his waist and her tits bouncing wildly beneath him, he slammed into her adolescent pussy over and over and over again as unbelievably hard and unbelievably fast as though he would die if he stopped for even a millisecond.

Emily screamed and cried as she felt David pound into her, sending the entire length of his meaty cock flying in and out of her so quickly that she swore she could feel him slamming into her stomach. She bucked her hips and squirmed beneath him, the aftereffects of her own orgasm urging him to his.

Finally, after endless minutes of slamming and ramming, David reached his limits. With a veritable roar, he thrust deep inside of Emily and began unleashing load after load of his cum, seemingly shooting it all the way up into her very womb. Emily gasped as she felt his fiery hot liquid flood her insides, filling her up with his obscene juices.

With the last of his seed leaking out of Emily's cunt, David pulled out and collapsed back into the armchair. He wiped his forehead and fought to catch his breath as he looked over at the teenager he had so thoroughly violated with a satisfied smile on his face.

Emily groaned as she slowly sat up on the desk David had left her on, her ass and pussy both sore from her relentless pounding. She looked down to see she was sitting in a small puddle of her lover's juices, and found herself smiling despite everything.

"So…" she said hoarsely, looking over at the overweight scientist who had just pounded the holy hell out of her, "can I get my badge now?"

David laughed. "In due time, dear Emily. We're not done just yet."

And indeed, they weren't. By the end of the night, Emily had been fucked a dozen different ways; she had been pounded into the carpet, banged against the wall, bent over numerous desks and tables, and swallowed far too many loads to count. A stray Growlithe had even involved itself at one point, mounting Emily from behind as she once again sucked David's dick, and the older man had insisted she let it finish.

"Don't want to be rude," he had said, shoving his cock into Emily's mouth as the Growlithe proceeded to fuck her from poor, abused pussy. "We _are_ in his territory, after all."

But, in the end, it was all worth it; as the sun rose over the horizon and David left the mansion, a very sore Emily found herself looking down at a brand new (if slightly stained) Volcano Badge with a smile on her face and a sense of true accomplishment in her heart.

She wouldn't realize the badge was a fake until she was already on her way to Victory Road, at which point 'David' was long gone.


End file.
